Forever Lost: The Tragedy of Marcus and Didyme
by nylear13
Summary: NM Ch21 "The dark- haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm."  What caused Marcus, one third of the Volturi, to be in this permanently apathetic state? This is the story of Marcus and his beloved.


**Summary: **NM Ch21** "**_The dark- haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm."_  
What caused Marcus, one third of the Volturi to be in this permanently apathetic state? This is the story of Marcus and his beloved.

* * *

I sat in my chamber, still as stone, as our kind are predisposed to be. There rarely is any reason for me to move, having no interest in the going ons of the outside world. I'm content to just stay locked inside my mind, replaying over and over again the memories of my love, her delightful laugh, porcelain skin, sparkling eyes and the way she always seem to just radiate joy.

I have no idea how much time has passed since I last saw her resplendent face, only the changes in clothing styles from our many visitors alerting me to the fact that any time as passed at all.

I'm snapped out of my musings by a voice.

"_Master Aro requests your presence in the throne room Sir."_

Aro, my brother. The only times I venture out of my private chambers now is when my dear brothers require my talents to help them acquire new members for the guard. I do not care much about Aro and Caius's hobby of collecting talents and adding to the Volturi's power, but Aro is the last link I have to my Didyme, and for that alone, I shall assist him when he asks.

"_But to be able to hear from a distance… That would be so convenient."_

I heard Aro speak as I stepped into the room with Caius. So Carlisle's boy has returned. I swept a quick glance over our guests, but what I saw surprised me, cutting through the thick haze of numbness I've been in ever since the day my beloved passed.

I studied the ribbons of bonds between the three unfamiliar faces in front of us; the bright blue of familial ties connecting Edward with the other tiny vampire and shockingly connecting the tiny vampire to the human girl as well. The bond was strong, much stronger than those I've seen in the other covens Aro has broken up. Carlisle has done well for himself. But the most surprising thing was the blinding gold connecting Edward to the human girl; it was a bond between mates, the strength and intensity of the bond was unusual, considering that the girl was still human. I stopped by Aro's side briefly and touched my fingers to his to show him my observations, before gliding over to the throne beside Caius.

I watched detachedly as Aro began his usual routine. It was a scene I was familiar with. Aro always liked to play with his prey, luring them in with his façade of joviality, tricking them into thinking that they have a choice. Caius wasn't so patient; he didn't care much about Aro's habit of collecting, his bloodthirsty nature overpowering any desire to draw out the exchange, as Aro was prone to do.

It was a scene I've witnessed a million times, thousands of covens broken apart to satisfy Aro's unquenchable appetite for talent and Caius's voracious desire for carnage. I have no desire to be involved in their little games other than to show Aro the bonds that need to be severed in order to successfully fulfil his goal. After my job is complete, I left my two brothers to finish while I went back to immersing myself in the memories of my beloved.

I focused on the strange bond between Edward and the human girl I now know as Bella, the glittering gold reminding me of the bond I've seen between myself and my beloved so, so long ago. My vampiric nature allowing me to remember every single detail from the first time I set eyes upon her angelic profile to the crushing pain I felt when I saw the melted remains of the locket I gave her as a symbol of my love resting among the smoking ashes tinged with her scent.

* * *

The last human memory I have is of the fire of my change, the all-consuming agony like molten lava running through my veins, burning me from the inside out. I couldn't comprehend how anyone could survive this torture, shouldn't I be long gone by now if my body is going through as much damage as it feels like? How can such intense anguish be possible at all? But as unbelievable as it was, I could still hear my heart beating, and the rawness of my throat from screaming not even slightly distracting from the acid in my blood.

And then it was all over. The silence after the last beat of my heart was deafening, I've never experience such complete stillness before. And then I opened my eyes, and I saw _her._ Her lustrous raven hair tumbling in gentle waves down her back, framing the loveliest face I've ever seen in my life. Her skin was so pale it was almost white, and almost seems luminous in the moonlight. Her eyes was a disconcerting shade of burgundy, but they shone with an inner light, seemingly sparkling with delight, I was convinced that she must have been an angel sent to guide me to the pearly gates of Heaven.

But then I caught the scent of something delicious and the burning in my throat started, an intense craving for something to sooth this ache quickly growing and overpowering my senses. I turned towards the source of the scent and pounced.

* * *

I later learnt that the angel's name was Didyme, and she wasn't sent to guide me to Heaven, she was sent to deliver me my first meal as a vampire, and teach me the ways of being a creature of darkness. Her brother, Aro, had ordered my change, sensing my potential and hoping that I would develop a gift useful for aiding him in his ambitions of ruling over all of our kind. I did not disappoint, being able to show Aro the intricate bonds between individuals was tremendously helpful in strategizing.

But my heart was not in Aro's grand scheme of domination, more often than not, I found myself being drawn to Didyme, watching as she used her talent to spread joy to those around her. Even though I now knew that she wasn't an angel from Heaven, but in my eyes that was just what she was, ethereal and seraphic. . I did not harbour any bitterness at losing my humanity as it brought me to her, and my weak human memories fade more with each day that passes as they are replaced by the wonder of gazing upon her perfection.

Her ability to spread happiness earned her many admirers, suitors clamouring to get her attention in order to bask in the bliss she provides for eternity. But I see their bond with her, they did not love her truly, only hankering after the ecstasy she can provide. And I knew she was lonely for a mate, every time I see the longing in her eyes my silent heart would ache. How could anyone as precious as her be made to suffer any pain? I knew I was in love with her, and I could only hope that one day she would deign to feel even a little affection for me. If I can only gaze upon her loveliness from a distance for all of eternity, I would be content.

The joy I felt when I first saw her ribbon of gold attach itself to my own ribbon that has been reaching out for her since the moment I laid eyes on her was overwhelming. The first time I tasted her sweet lips on mine, I was sure that I must be blessed for Fate to bestow upon me such a wonderful gift. She was the sweetest nectar, ambrosia to my senses; I couldn't imagine how I've ever existed without her.

We lived in blissful euphoria as Aro continued adding to his ranks, expanding his guard and his power over all of our kind. But as time past and the influence of the Volturi spread far and wide, Didyme and I decided that a life of power was not for us, my gentle mate being peaceful by nature, only staying by her brother's side out of sisterly love. And now that Aro has his own Sulpicia, Didyme desires to leave Volterra. And wherever she goes, I'll follow.

When we informed Aro of our plans, he was reluctant to let us go, but it is not his right to shackle us to him. Eventually he caved in and gave us his blessings, but he did convince us to stay until he achieved the last step of his plan—to overthrow the ancient Romanians and seize absolute power.

* * *

The night before the Great Battle, Didyme and I conversed at length about everything we wanted to see and experience after being free of the oppressive walls of Volterra, enclosing ourselves in our own private bubble of love and happiness, it was as close to paradise as possible for our kind. We had no desire to witness the carnage of war, but Aro was Didyme's brother, and so I was obliged to assist him in battle as he requested.

Finally, the day of the battle dawned upon us. Aro insisted that Didyme travel with us even though Sulpicia and Athenodora are to remain in Volterra for their safety; he wanted to share his success with his beloved sister firsthand. He assured us that Didyme would be safe, watching us from atop the hill facing the Romanians' castle and that his own personal guard would ensure that no harm befalls her. With one last sweet kiss to her ruby lips, I left her side to join her brother, my brother now, in battle.

After the fight was over, and Aro has disposed of all those who were deemed unworthy to be added to the Volturi guard, I bid my brother farewell and rushed to the hilltop where my beloved awaits me, for us to begin our new life away from the of power struggles.

But all that was waiting for me on that hilltop was a pile of smoking ashes, the lavender smoke and wafts of thick, sickly sweet scent alerting me that it was the remains of one of our kind. I did not comprehend what I was seeing until a glint of gold caught my eyes, it was _her locket,_ the locket I crafted with my own hands and gifted to her the day we declared our love, melted into an unrecognisable glob of cooling metal. I realised with increasing horror that the pile of ashes was tinged with _her scent,_ the pile of ashes _was her. _

I let out a howl of anguish, unable to accept the fact that my love, my sweet Didyme, was _gone._ Running back to Aro, I watched as he ripped apart the guard who was supposed to be protecting her, the guard who abandoned his post to join in the excitement of battle, allowing for Didyme, my love, to be slaughtered and destroyed. I've never felt such hatred as I lit the fire that would burn him as he allowed my beloved to be burnt. I absently noted that Aro's personal guard has been replaced with a new acquisition from the battle, a far superior shield named Renata.

After that day, everything around me seemed to lose their sparkle; colours became dull and unappealing even with my vampire sight. There was no joy and no light to fill my days. Time became insignificant; I stayed in Volterra and continued my previous role as a member of the Volturi because there is no point in leaving without my love. At least if I stay close to Aro, he would be a tangible reminder of my lost love. The shade of his hair and the shape of his nose belying their blood connection, it was an inadequate representation of her beauty, but it was the only thing I have left.

* * *

"_Goodbye, young friends,"_

I drifted back from memories of the past as I watched our guests being escorted out by Demitri. Rough human voices and loud, clumsy footsteps echoed from the antechamber, Heidi must be coming back from 'fishing'. I fed disinterestedly, barely noticing the humans as they screamed in horror and pain. After filling myself, I left the rest to continue their meals and wandered back to my private chambers, content to lose myself in the memories of my beloved once more.

* * *

**a/n:** The twilight lexicon states that Didyme was killed by Aro in battle, but obviously Marcus knows nothing about it. My version is that Aro ordered the guard 'protecting' Didyme to kill her and then destroy the guard before Marcus could find out anything and then tell Marcus that the guard abandoned his post, thus allowing for the enemy to have a chance kill her.


End file.
